Jane Marshall
Jane, a character from the It Lives In The Woods ''book, is Noah's twin sister and your character's childhood best friend. She is first seen in ''Chapter 2. Appearance Jane had long red hair and brown eyes. A flashback of your character shows her wearing a light blue dress with a navy blue sash and collars. Personality In the flashbacks, we see that Jane is normally cautious and gets scared more easily than the others in the group (other than perhaps Lily). However, she becomes brave when you promise to protect her and whenever the group is around. Jane is also portrayed to be more innocent and naive than her twin brother Noah, who has already taken on the role of taking care of her. She recognizes that her parents do fight a lot but doesn't realize like Noah that their parents could go through divorce. Her death involved the game "Are you Scared?", as the mere mention of the game gets your character, Noah, and Stacy upset (though you choose to play anyway). The mention of the game gives a flashback of Jane trying to yell that she isn't scared (though she is stuttering a little in fear) before she gets cut off. Your character theorizes later that Mr. Red might've killed her by accident and still doesn't comprehend that he did so. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that she was Redfield the whole time and is responsible for all the terror in Westchester. It is possible that once Redfield killed Jane ten years ago his spirit was set free and Jane’s spirit unfortunately had to be claimed in Redfield's body since she died inside the house. Relationship Noah Noah is Jane's brother who was deeply troubled by her death and accused his friends of not caring about it, indicating that he cared for her. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that Noah and Jane are twins. Noah states that their parents were often too busy to make them dinner and that the two of them were tired of eating frozen dinner, so he learned how to cook for the two of them. The first meal he made was grilled cheese for Jane, who had said that it tasted like happiness. Noah still appears to associate cooking with Jane, as his dream is to open a diner named "Baby Jane's". Noah also regularly took care of Jane (walking her home from school, eating the crusts off her sandwiches, and helping her locate their hamster Gizmo), but Jane was also the one who was able to talk him down and comfort him when he attempted to run away from home. In Chapter 14, it is revealed that Noah had managed to communicate with her spirit and lured his friends into a trap. Your Character Jane was your childhood friend who went with you to a ruined house, where you discovered a mysterious figure named Redfield (nicknamed Mr. Red) and experienced supernatural events. You gave Jane a wooden whistle as a birthday present, which she held onto dearly until losing it, showing how close you two were as childhood friends. Anything that reminds you of her causes you to become visibly distressed and uncomfortable. Noah later says during his story that you did everything for Jane (though Jane clarifies that while you are her BFF, he is her twin and that you definitely wouldn't eat the crusts of her sandwiches). Gallery Redfield scratched out..png|Redfield name scratched out and replaced by Jane Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Children Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Villains